Standing Outside the Fire
by cherry-choco-cheesecake
Summary: This is my second fic. It's about an few OC's. pairings are johnoc, kurtoc bobbyoc Read it. Then Review. Please please please please.
1. Lee Ryan

Chapter One  
  
Lips against lips, hands grabbing hungrily, lust. 'Beep, beep beep.' Lee Ryan jerked awake. She ran a hand through   
  
her hair, still lost in dreamland, Lee ran a hand over  
  
her face, her fingertips lingering over her lips.  
  
Shaking her head, Lee slamed a hand on her beeping alarm clock. It was 7:30. 'Oh, man I'm gonna be late again.'   
  
She thought as her duvet was thrown off. Lee grabed a  
  
pair of baggy black cargos that had been tossed carlessly on the ground the night before.   
  
She buttoned them, throwing off her pajama top she slipped on a bra. Scanning for a shirt in the piles of clothes that   
  
adorned her bedroom floor like snowdrifts, Lee grabbed  
  
one and slipped it on as she threw open the bedroom door, hurridley putting on socks and then shoes, Lee hopped on one   
  
foot. Grabbing a package of strawberry poptarts,  
  
Lee swung her backpack on and raced out the door. She glanced at her watch, as her feet found the skateboard that lay by   
  
the door. It was 7:40.   
  
As Lee propelled herself to school, she ripped open the package of poptarts and shoved them in her mouth. Swallowing, she   
  
reached the shool grounds just as the first  
  
bell rang. Kicking her skateboard into her arms, she ran up the steps. 'Oh man, one mor elate and their gonna make me go   
  
to that freakie mutie school.' lee reached her  
  
locker and twirled the com, it clicked open.   
  
She put her board in, grabbing her binder she slammed the locker and took off for class. Lee burst threw the door just as   
  
the final bell rang. The teacher glared at her as  
  
she panted and quietly made her way to her desk. Sitting down, Lee opened her binder and grabbed a pen. She began to   
  
copy   
  
down the notes from the board. her back  
  
was burning, a sure sign that everyone was staring at her.   
  
A tiny beeping noise filled the room. Crossing to the phone Mrs Allkirk, the english teacher, picked it up. "Hello?"   
  
Lee's  
  
face fell as the teacher's face distorted with an  
  
evil smile. "Yes of course, she'll be right down." hanging up the phone, Mrs. All kirk's grey eyes were fiked coldly  
  
upon   
  
Lee. "Go to the office. It seems you were late   
  
agian." Lee knew better then to argue with her teacher, she slammed her binder closed and shoved it roughly in her   
  
backpack.  
  
Begrudgingly picked up her bag and headed  
  
out the door. 'Life isn't fair, why do I have to be a muti?'   
  
XXXXXX  
  
"So professor, where's the girl we have to pick up?" Ororo Munroe asked. She wasn't in the best mood, getting up at five   
  
to go with the professor to a school in Canada.  
  
"She'll be here soon." As soon as these words were spoken, a grungy looking tomboy walked slowly through the door. She   
  
made at face at being in the office and slammed herself into a chair.  
  
"Is that the girl Professor?" asked Ororo. The Professor nodded and both adults tentativily approached her.  
  
  
  
XXXXXX  
  
'I hate Mrs. Alljerk.' Lee thought angrily. 'Stupid teacher.' The two adults that were in the office when she had come in  
  
were slowly approaching her. Looking at both of them, she controlled her glare, although it was probably their fault she  
  
was in the office right now anyway's.  
  
"Are you Lee Ryan?" Asked the man in the weelchair. The woman beside him watched her carefully, as if she was afraid of  
  
getting bitten. Lee inwardly grinned, outwardley she was still scowling.  
  
"Who wants to know." She snapped, to angry to show her manners.  
  
"Miss Ryan, you should be happy to finally be conversing with your own species." Remarked the principle snidly.  
  
"When my species takes over the world, I'm gonna torture you personally." Growled Lee. The principle looked a little   
  
shocked.  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"No." Lee smiled evily at him. "It's a promise." 


	2. New Girl

Chapter two  
  
"Oh wow. I can't believe were getting a new student. This is like so cool." Fawned Kitty Pryde the school's resident   
  
valley girl.  
  
"I heard ze professor say it zas a girl." Kirt grinned showing off his fangs. "Chicks dig ze fozzy dude."  
  
"Whoo hoo." Rogue twirled her finger in a mock imitation of excitement.  
  
"Wow, another girl, I wonder if she's like me?" Amara wondered aloud.  
  
"I hope not." Snickered Bobby. Amara raised her fist at the boy.  
  
"Kids." said Jean in a tone only a mother uses when her offspring behaves badley. Scott smiled at Jean and they made   
  
Googley eyes at eachother. In the background Rogue was making gagging noises.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
"So what did my mother say?" Asked Lee, she looked forlorn as if she already knew the answer. Before the professor and   
  
Ororo had taken Lee tot he jet, they had stopped by Lee's house and grabbed a few things Lee had said she couldn't live  
  
without, mainly her guitar, skateboard, snowboard, and numerous punk and rock cd's.  
  
"Well, Uhh, when we contacted your mother." Ororo looked nervously at the professor.  
  
"I know, she said she was glad I was gone right? Now she doesn't have to take care of a mutie anymore right?" Lee looked   
  
out the window of the jet. She could feel saddness building up inside but shoved it behind a wall in her mind.  
  
"Chuck were landing now." Logan said.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
The X-students looked exicted as the jet landed. The guys were smiling hopefully, all secretly wishing for a bubbly blond  
  
with a bra size bigger then her I.Q.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
"Kid." Lee looked up at Logan. He towered over her scowling. She sighed. "You want help with your bags?"  
  
"Sure." The exchange of words was so simple it was shocking. Talking had become a luxary for Lee. She was alone all the  
  
time, had no friends at school, and her mom hated her for being a mutant. Simple speach was shocking to a person who had   
  
once taken it for granted. She grabbed her bags as Logan took her guitar and the box that held her cd's and discman.  
  
"If you drop those I'll kill you." The simple warning made Logan smile. Something he rarley did anymore.   
  
It was fowncast outside, the sky had read it's mother's mood ans grown dark and stormy. The gloomy weather suited Lee's   
  
mood perfectly. She lifted her face and let the falling rain drops caress her skin.  
  
"Move it kid." Logan's voice had lost some of it's gruffness.  
  
"I'm not a kid. I stopped being a kid when I was twelve." The short answer from the teen suprised Logan. The only other  
  
girl he'd ever heard that from was Rogue. Both girls had been shoved into the world of adult hood before their time, and   
  
the problems each faced were being faced alone. After all no average kid could ever understand the magnitude of these  
  
unless they had experienced first hand what it's like to be alone.   
  
Logan turned his attention back to the girl in front of him. She seemed nervous, not that he could blame her. Logan gave  
  
a little smile.   
  
"Hey kid, time to meet the other's." Lee nodded and braced her shoulders.   
  
**************************************************************************************************************************   
  
A/N   
  
Hello my wonderful readers.   
  
Welcome to my domain. I'm glad you have decided to read this far. Even though it's only the second chapter it means a   
  
great deal to me that you would actully spend time reading my stories.  
  
I'd tell you what this story is supposed to be about but..... I wouldn't want to ruin the suprise. I will asure you though  
  
it contains a lot of o/c's. Well I've gotta get the rest of my homework done.   
  
Sayonara minna-san.  
  
  
  
For those of you that don't know Japanese here it is again.  
  
In English this time.  
  
Goodbye everyone. 


	3. Meet the New Kid

Chapter Three  
  
Where was the blond? Where was the bubbly airhead that was supposed to be easy? Where was she? Bobby, Kurt, and Jamie stared at the 'girl' getting off the plane.  
  
She wasn't blond, she had no figure. This girl looked like a boy.   
  
Kitty, Jean, and Amara gaped. This new girl was nothing like they'd expected. In the background Rogue smiled, this new girl looked like she had potential to be a   
  
decent goth.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Lee grimaced, all she saw were preps, and preps were one thing she couldn't stand. One of the guys, the one with the shaggy light brown hair that kept falling into his   
  
eyes, shifted his stance to whisper something to the younger boy with dark brown hair, and for a second Lee thought she saw a gothic girl.  
  
She blinked thinking maybe it was a trick of the light. Logan nudged her from behind. She trudged foward frowning.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
"Children I would like to introduce you to Lee Ryan. She will be joining us for the rest of the school year." Professor Charles Xavier noded to all of his students. "I hope  
  
you will make her stay a comfortable one." Turning his weelchair the professor nodded to Lee.   
  
"Lee this is Bobby Drake also called Iceman. Kurt Vagner also called Nightcrawler, Jamie Madrox also called Multiple, Amara Aquilla also called Magma, Scott   
  
Summers also called Cyclops, Kitty Pryde also called Shadowcat, and Jean Grey." The professor smiled at each of his students as he called them off by name.   
  
"This is Logan or wolverine, and Ororo Munroe or Storm. They are your instrustors, and this is Rogue." Charles looked at the girl in black at the back of the room. She   
  
nodded at Lee. "Now there is the question of your codename." The professor linked his fingers under his chin, and watched her.   
  
"Flame Baby." She seemed still to nervous of her surroundings, as if waiting to be told she couldn't stay.  
  
"Very good, Bobby will take you to your room. Can you share with Rogue?" When Lee nodded the Professor smiled. "Very well, Bobby can you take Lee's things?"  
  
Bobby nodded. He grabbed the box of cd's and grinned at the other boys.  
  
"Drop those and I'll kill you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Move, I wanna see where i'm gonna be staying for the next year." Bobby moved. The only other girl that scared him like that was Rogue. The Goth smiled. Finally a   
  
decent room mate.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short. It looks quite a bit longer on paper.   
  
Yes you guessd correctly. I am writing this out on paper before I write it on here. Usually my chapters take up two pages, but this one anly took up a page.   
  
I'm so sorry this chapter is so short. But I guess this will only keep you coming back for more huh?  
  
Seriously gomen nasai. I am really sorry, it really bugs me when I read a really short chapter. The rest will be longer I promise.  
  
Thanks for reading this far.  
  
Sayonara Minna-san.  
  
Once again for those who don't understand Japanese.  
  
Goodbye Everyone 


	4. Life at the Institute

Cherry_choco_cheesecake:Hello everyone I am so sorry for not updating for so long. Umm anyway's read, review, and please enjoy.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own any of the X-men or X-women.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter four - Life at the Institute.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
This place isn't so bad. It's better then home,  
  
I guess. There's alot to get used to though, no privacy,  
  
that's the biggest thing. Everyone stops by to say Hello.  
  
Kind of annoying. The boys are funny to watch. They  
  
always try to get either my attention or that of the other  
  
girls around. There's only one girl that gets left out of all  
  
the teasing and flurting. She's my roommate. A very anti-  
  
social goth named Rogue. I suppose I can see why she's   
  
like that though. Her mutation disallows any and all  
  
physical human contact. It's really sad. She's so angsty all  
  
the time.  
  
Lee stopped writing and put her pen to her lips. It was a habbit. chewing on her pen when she was thingking about  
  
writing things out. English had always been her best subject, even if her teacher was Mrs. Alljerk. Lee had always   
  
been afraid of that teacher. Thinking back to it, she always found it a bit funny when she had handed in an essay titled  
  
"The Inhumanity of Man." It was very well written and talked about the effects of war. Not just on the soldiers and  
  
their families, but also what happened to the countries after the wars had taken place. The teacher had given her a  
  
zero and Lee had taken it to the Principal who almost had the teacher fired. If only her mother hadn't stepped in,  
  
Mrs. Allkirk might have been teaching at a different school.  
  
"Stupid Mom." The girl muttered. As soon as Lee ended her mental tirade, she became acutely aware of someone   
  
above her reading over her shoulder. She snapped the book shut and turned to fix Bobby with an angry glare.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?"  
  
"Nothing my lovely Flame." The ice boy grinned and sauntered around the couch to plop down beside her. He let out  
  
casually threw his arm around her shoulders and let out a loose grin.  
  
"What do you want Bobby?"  
  
"What makes you think I want anything Ms. Ryan?" Bobby smiled again and gave her a glance with a hint of pleading  
  
in it.  
  
"In the week I've been here, everytime you want something you resort to flattery. And don't use those eyes they   
  
don't work on me." Lee snorted as Bobby increased the begging in his eyes.  
  
He sighed. "Alright you win." He grabbed her hands and kneeled on the ground in front of her. "Can you ask Amara   
  
if she'll go with me to the Spring Dance?"  
  
"Why me?" The fire elemental was getting skeptical, not to mention annoyed.  
  
"Because your both deal with fire and I'm afraid to ask her." Bobby almost wailed his head touching Lee's knees.  
  
"Alright, get off of me." She laughed and pushed him off before standing. "Be warned, next time I catch you reading   
  
my journal, no one can help you."  
  
Bobby sighed in relief and sat onthe couch again. He looked up at the young fire handler and grinned. "Thanks." 


	5. Thyra

Greetings my loyal fans. I trust you got my latest chapter? I truly am sorry that I have not updated   
  
in quite a while. I hope that recieving two chapters will ease your anger towards me.  
  
Well enough of my jabbering on. Let's get to the chapter. All I have to say is that I do not own any of   
  
the X-Men.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter five - Thrya.  
  
Siren's, heat, sweat running cold down your spine. Thyra Thatch was in a bad mood. It wasn't that she minded fleeing the police. It was the rain that soaked her to the  
  
bone. The rain blinded her, soaking her hair and plastering it to her head and face. Thyra ran through back alleys and the many forgotten roads that lined New York City.   
  
The sirens followed her, everywhere she ran. Thrya was getting tired, so tired. It was hard to keep going. Her focus was running out. Her breath came in pants, searing   
  
her throat and lungs. The muscles in her legs ached, her stomach was cramping. This was the last straw.   
  
Allowing the police to corner her in a dead end alley, Thrya called on her power. She could feel it coursing through her, looking for a way out, a way to complete the circut.  
  
As the NYPD approached guns drawn, lights and sirens blaring Thyra unclenched her fists. She threw open her palms, fingers spread wide. Blue fire erupted forth,   
  
racing over the concrete. It bounced from man to car to man. Looking back the men on the force would say it was like being struck by lightning.  
  
After all Thrya Thatch could control electricity. Now however it was like being iced over and then boiled alive in the same breath of air. The men already hit went down, a   
  
few stirred. The rest lay still, not dead but barely alive. Thrya threw one last bolt and fled, never looking back.  
  
The wind was blowing hard. The rain had stopped only to be replaced by a cold wind. Not really a good thing when you were as soaked as Thyra was. The last jump   
  
she had made threw the clouds had left her exhasted. She wandered the streets of an unknown town blindly. She was so tired, would it be so hard to just sleep? Thyra  
  
tried desperatly to stay awake but to no avail. As exhastion took over, and sleep claimed her she heard voices. Opening her eyes one last time a strange but familar   
  
face greeted her eyes.   
  
"It's you." She whispered, reachign a hand up to brush his face. He was real. A smile graced Thyra's face as she fell headlong into sleep.  
  
"Kurt, like how does this girl like know you?" Asked kItty.  
  
"I dont know Keety, but ve should take her back to the school."  
  
Lost in dreams Thyra never felt arms lifting her off the concrete where she lay. It had been so long since she'ed last slept.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N  
  
Hey guys. Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise I'll make them longer. Next chapter Thrya meets Lee. Ooooo. Excitement.  
  
Well that's about it.   
  
Happiness is like wetting your pants.   
  
Does any one know why?? Fine i'll tell you  
  
It's cause everyone can see it but only you can feel the warmth. Yes logical isn't it??  
  
Sayonara Minnasan.  
  
For those of you that don't speak Japanese here it is again in english.  
  
Goodbye everyone. 


End file.
